Dual-port RAM is known in the art. Dual-port RAM can read and write different memory cells simultaneously at different addresses. This is the main difference between dual-port RAM and single-port RAM, as single-port RAM can only be accessed at one address at a time. Therefore, single-port RAM allows only one memory cell to be read/write during each clock cycle.
Video RAM, also known as VRAM, is a type of dual-port dynamic RAM (DRAM) that is used for video memory. VRAM allows a computer CPU to draw the image at the same time that the video hardware is reading it out to the screen. Other types of dual-port RAM are based on static RAM (SRAM). Most computer CPUs implement their processor registers as a dual-ported or multi-ported RAM.
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art memory system 100 comprising a circuit board 101, a dual-port RAM 120 mounted on the circuit board 101, and two processors 140 and 160 mounted on the circuit board 101 on two opposite sides of the dual-port RAM 120. The two processors 140 and 160 are in communication with the dual-port RAM 120 through the memory buses 110 on the circuit board 101. It is desirable in this industry to improve data transfer speed between the processors 140 and 160 and the dual-port RAM 120.